jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance Aurion
Lance a man who would rise from the shadows of Emperor Palpatine to be known as one of the most influential Sith in the known galaxy through his knowledge, power and mere existence. A man with experience in his trades, he was not afraid to stand against any force. He was a member of the Imperial Remnant under his father and a student of Thrawn. He would train an apprentice named Tut Ermav and later fall in love with the beautiful Vaile Corrinth. Despite all that he had aspired for in the dark he eventually took a tainted view on the light. History Born Lance Palpatine from the Force itself on the planet Naboo, through the same method Darth Plagueis, the man who taught his father Darth Sidious or Emperor Palpatine, created Anakin Skywalker. His mother is unknown but presumed to be Admiral Daala. With the final death of his father and the turn of his half brother Triclops, Lance went into hiding as a merchant and a spacer studying the ways of the Dark Jedi. Dark Jedi Years During his exile from the old Imperial Remnant Lance was able to train in the arts of the Dark Jedi. He sought to become the man his father had failed to be. In time he would learn the powers of Force Crush, Force Destruction and other advanced Dark Side powers. He was a master of melding these powers into powerful combinations like his ancient prodigy idol Starkiller. He took Starkiller's appearance and lightsaber preference and developed his own methods of battle. Using combinations like Force Lightning infused Force Repulse and Force Grip assisted Saber Throws he was able to defeat an entire race and genocide it in a fit of rage on an unknown planet. He would later adopt the Dark Jedi's philosophy, "I am the master of the living Force and it's servant." After some time he joined the Dark Jedi Order under Jen'jidai C'thulu Plaga but that did not last long and he soon fell from that perch for reasons concerning the Empire save a few lessons from the famed Grand Admiral Thrawn. New Galactic Empire During the time of the new Galactic Empire Lance spent his days studying Sith Alchemy and Necromancy. As the years passed Lance would take the name Teleos. Under this name he found many works of documentation on Sith arts. Of these arts was Midichlorian Manipulation, the means by which he was born. He practiced this form until the rise of Omega the brother of Feral Ragnos. In a brief experience Lance met the man Illuscio Blackhawk a Mandalorian looking for a purpose. He discarded the efforts he had made to join the Empire and postponed his research of Sith Necromancy but had mastered saber craftsmanship, crystal tuning and Midichlorian Manipulation. He had created the Hell Bringer, a saber with the ability to enhance his own connection to the Force as well as do both burn and electrical damage to it's victims. With this saber he hunted down and killed the man Jasper Icthus whom has criticized his heritage slaying the man and calling himself "The Force". These events would drive Lance to turn down any form of invitation he had received from the Empire. The Ronove During his time traveling Anzat after watching the Empire from the shadows Lance under the name of Darth Teleos found his new path following Lady San Zabar to the deepest core of Coruscant's crime underbelly. There he assisted the Ronove in establishing there foothold and making and influence. During this time he had become unwillingly attached to San Zabar. This connection did not last long as Avidus and ambitious Sith with a strange series of fetishes drove Lance to despise the idea of remaining with a woman with such despicable taste. It would be not long after this that a staged murder of an unknown agent would nearly destroy Lance. He was in a shop in the underworld of Coruscant purchasing some tools and items for his trade when a deadly explosion rocked the mercantile district nearly killing "Teleos". Exile and Assassination of Skirata Having nearly died Teleos vanished and spent months in exile preparing his return from "death". He generated three clones, a collection of fifty or so lightsabers and finely assorted his collection of all the rarest and common crystals in the galaxy. He started his return disguised as a raving lunatic anarchist with a split personality. But eventually he revealed himself to the Ronvoe and was illy received as "presumed dead". It was at this point he had given up all hope in the Sith and his search for a greater resolve for the Sith and wandered the galaxy in search of new places and persons to begin again with. It was during this time that he returned to his home on Naboo to preside in his fathers mansion. During his trip to his home he was intercepted by the extravagant woman Vaile Corrinth who would be the start of a new turn in his life but a rough tide in his relations with Blackhawk who was away fighting a duel with Plu Or'dinii for the title of Manda'lor. Rebirth During an encounter with a friend Lance underwent a duration of trauma. He suffered a massive destructive attack on his soul as his soul divided unevenly. His soul now split into nothingness and tainted light separate into two bodies. One of biological make up which had lost almost all it's power and died. The other of Force collectivization armed with the power of tainted light. The new body possesses deep red stylized hair, white garbs and a long sword made of peculiar ore. His body generates a Force pulse that he can formulate into the shape of wings. His ultimate goal in this new 'light' is to eradicate all foul power hungry monsters or Sith. Apprentice(s) During his time as a Sith Lord Teleos only took one apprentice. Tut Ermav. Tut/Darth Venator Tut was a very confused man boy when Lance first met him. He was unsure what path he wished to take and was afraid to take a path and betray the other. Lance found Tut on the planet Anzat and began to turn him slowly. After some time they were faced by Tut's friend who tried desperately to save his friend from Teleos dark grip. Though it was inevitable and Tut or as Teleos lovingly called him Darth Venator's training began. Tut learned quickly having learned some methods before meeting Teleos. Teleos used his knowledge to mold a tool who would become very powerful and lethal. However following his near death experience Tut would disappear with a holocron Teleos had made. Despite the fact he only took up one Apprentice, he did turn a Jedi to the Path of the Darkside, His name was Kel'an Skywalker Anakin Reincarnate, like his father before him, Lance too Turned a Skywalker to the path of the Darkside, Upon which Kel'an Took upon him the name of his Ancestor Darth Vader, he used Zalor, a So called Jedi Chosen as a tool to turn Young Kel, Stating that he (Zalor) Stole Kel'an's Destiny, He also Used Dash Vos, the Zabrak Who raised Kel from Infancy, into a Man saying Dash held him back, and this is How Young Skywalker Became his Ancestor. Lover(s) Lance would meet the first true love of his life during his life's prime. Vaile Corrinth. Vaile Corrinth It was not but briefly after the events of his near death experience that Lance met the ambitious but extravagantly gorgeous woman Vaile Corrinth. Vaile had found him in the darkest of his days to seek a lover and companion who would fulfill the desires she had sought. He complied with her requests sharing the same ambitions and they fell immediately in love despite the fact that she was originally engaged to a mandalorian by the name of Illuscio Blackhawk, whom she left to be with Lance. The future of this love is not yet known. Vaile currently lives with Lance at his private estate on Naboo. They currently have plans for a deep consummated relationship and three children. The Angel Blade A blade forged by Lance in his rebirth. Angel A Sith Sword embeded with light side energy through a difficult process. It is capable of absorbing many different apparitions of the Force. It also is sleek with a wide blade to enable no wind resistance. It burns to the touch of a lost Sith. The blade evens the balance of light and dark for Lance. Abilities Eyes Lance's eyes are the most sophisticated part of his body. They are constantly fluctuating in color due to a Force oddity in his eyes. With his eyes Lance can identify and read the presence and appearance of an opponent and store it for later. Vapaad Lance uses a special form of Form VII that uses a back handed formation with Durge. This forms defensive stance was a crouched position with the saber behind held backhand and the free hand held clutched on air in front of the face. This form required a refined cortosis weave glove. The offenive form was somewhat different. The saber was held low near the hip and pointed diagonal towards the right while the free hand was held before the chest parallel to the blade. Craftsman's Lore Lance was a master craftsman and was skilled with all sorts of metals. He forged items from Beskar to Durasteel. He made his own Gunblade, Cortosis weave glove and lightsaber. Sith Alchemy and Necromancy Though not confident in either Lance was quite skilled in both. He infused the Cerberus Gunblade with Sith Alchemy to prevent lightsaber damage. Being made of Beskar it was resistant to being crushed. He used Sith Alchemy to allow it to absorb Force manifestations. He knows methods of Necromancy that he prefers to keep dead. The last thing he imbued with Sith Alchemy was pure molding of focus for better accuracy when wielded. Crystal Lore ::"Lance these are amazing! Where did you find these Ruusan crystals?" :::--Lance's co-pilot before his death on Tatooine. Lance was a crystal horde and a master tuner. He was able to find the perfect crystals, bargain for them and also use them to their full potential. He had forged hundreds of sabers by the end of his Dark Jedi years and was well on his way to creating an amazingly powerful saber. Attitude Lance's attitude usually stays the same around most people. He is a calm, secluded and silent man. However when angered he has a terrible might that goes on for days or months. However if the right person persuades him he will relax almost immediately. He is not one to just openly speak to someone unless he knows that person well. There have also been a lucky few. Those include, Ermav, Blackhawk and Vaile three people who have had a major influence on his life's goals. Legacy Lance or Darth Teleos was a master of the living Force. He was born from it and would die into it. He would develop legendary methods of using powers such as Force Lightning and Force Destruction to rival his idol Starkiller. He was an adept in Sith Alchemy, creating masterpieces from swords to statues with conscious. Lance was also a craftsman and created and arsenal of lightsabers of all colors but his most magnificent was the black bladed saber "Jackal" a saber strong enough to cut through the Durasteel with a simple flick thrust. The blade was engulfed in raging black energy that to even come within to inches of it would mean mutilation of the flesh from heat. He was also an adept at Midichlorian Manipulation and was able to save himself from death by stabilizing the wounded organs and limbs long enough for him to treat his wounds. His concentration was remarkable and was near unbreakable. He was said to have fought ten men at the same time and killed all in a swift minute without taking his attention off a single of them. His legacy sadly would not be passed on to his apprentice who abandoned the teachings half way through the process. Following his rebirth Lance follows an entirely new path. Category:Characters